


Freeport [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (kinda), (this means no slumber parties), (vigilanteism even), Ableist Language, Anarchism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Burns, Canon Amount of G-guys Hanging Out In The War, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Character Growth, Claustrophobic situations, Future Fic, Justice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Scars, Slow Burn, Slurs, Sociopolitics, Songs (so many songs), Undercover, but oh when it sparks, no EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeport colony: a notorious den of pirates, smugglers and thieves. Wufei persuades one of its denizens, his one-time ally Duo, to help him catch a killer hiding there. Agent Chang thinks he knows what to expect, from this case, from Freeport and from Duo Maxwell. He couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeport [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madecunningly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madecunningly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freeport](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23542) by Maldoror. 
  * Inspired by [Freeport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654255) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> **Length (total)** : 25:33:30  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/freeport)
> 
>  **Author's Note** : I'm sticking very close to the series' timeline in this fic. There won't be too many spoilers as the action happens at a later date. But for those who have not seen the series and are relying on fanon, note that this means that Duo and Wufei have NOT spent all that much time together during the war, and no, the boys never found themselves playing 'house' in one of Quatre's legendary mansions for months, or all hiding out in the same school or anything. EW didn't happen though (I sometimes wish EW had never happened in the real world, either... )
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Large Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-12) | 9:55:07 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport,%20Part%201%20\(1-12\).m4b) (281.1 MB)  
Part 2 (13-24) | 7:55:06 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport,%20Part%202%20\(13-24\).m4b) (209.3 MB)  
Part 3 (25-35) | 8:15:16 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport,%20Part%203%20\(25-35\).m4b) (234.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 47:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%201.mp3) (43.5 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 47:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%202.mp3) (44.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 52:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%203.mp3) (47.9 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 57:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%204.mp3) (53.3 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 44:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%205.mp3) (40.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 35:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%206.mp3) (32.3 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 1:00:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%207.mp3) (55.2 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 40:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%208.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 55:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%209.mp3) (50.5 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 53:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (49.5 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 57:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 43:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (40.0 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 48:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (44.4 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 27:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (25.4 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 30:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (28.4 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 39:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (36.1 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 28:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (26.1 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 26:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (24.6 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 56:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (51.6 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 22:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (20.6 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 34:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (31.7 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 29:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (26.7 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 46:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (43.0 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 54:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (48.1 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 46:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (42.9 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 28:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (26.1 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 30:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (28.1 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 33:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (30.9 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 1:02:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (57.1 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 52:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2030.mp3) (48.1 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 35:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2031.mp3) (33.0 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 45:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2032.mp3) (42.1 MB) |   
Chapter 33 | 1:00:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2033.mp3) (55.4 MB) |   
Chapter 34 | 45:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2034.mp3) (41.7 MB) |   
Chapter 35: Epilogue | 53:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Freeport/Freeport%20Chapter%2035.mp3) (49.0 MB) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Music** [in order of appearance]:  
>  _Shinjitsu wo Tsukamitore (Grasp the Truth)_ by Ishino Ryuuzou  
>  _Powerman 5000_  
>  _Hunter_ by Bjork  
>  _Welcome to Tijuana_ by Manu Chao  
>  _Dirty Old Town_ by The Pogues  
>  _Singapore_ by Tom Waits  
>  _Malegria_ by Manu Chao  
>  _Makhnovtchina_ by Bérurier Noir  
>  _Navigator_ by The Pogues  
>  _Komakino_ by Joy Division  
>  _Danseuse de l'Orient_ by Beruriers Noirs  
>  _Colony_ by Joy Division  
>  _Minority_ by Green Day  
>  _La Complainte Du Partisan_ by Emmanuel d'Astier de La Vigerie  
>  _Rocket Tails_ by Kate Bush  
>  _Disgustipated_ by Tool  
>  _La Ventura_ by Mano Negra  
>  _Heart and Soul_ by Joy Division  
>  _Les Jours Tristes_ by Yann Tiersen  
>  _Means to an End_ by Joy Division  
>  _Marlène_ by Noirs Désirs  
>  _God Save the Queen_ by The Sex Pistols  
>  _O'Malley's bar_ by Nick Cave  
>  _Fils de..._ by Beruriers Noirs  
>  _Give the Anarchist a Cigarette_ by Chumbawumba  
>  _Ashes in the Fall_ by Rage Against the Machine  
>  _Sometimes_ by Midnight Oil  
> 


End file.
